


Sweetest in the Middle

by natacup82



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Thanks for the vote of confidence Mills. It’s heart warming.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/gifts).



“Is your radio working?” Jenny asks trying the door again. 

Frank clicks his radio and gets static again. “No, and my cell signal is gone, “ he says tossing the phone onto the half rotted nightstand by the door. “Is this something supernatural or just run of the mill irritating?”

Jenny sighs, “Well. The inscription on this door talks about a test of patience and if I didn’t know better I’d think it was locked from the inside.”

“So definitely supernatural then?” Frank says, sitting down heavily on the bed. “That’s great. Any idea how long this _test of patience_ is supposed to last?”

Jenny turns on her heel, smiles and says, “Nope. We can sit tight for a while, Abby will get worried when we don’t show and by then we should have fulfilled this patience thing.”

“Great. That’s just great,” Frank said with a sigh. This was exactly how he wanted to spend a Monday night, locked in a room with Jenny Mills with whatever nastiness that might try to kill them outside. Waiting. 

***

They wait. And wait. And wait. Hours pass with howls and screams and rattling walls but the door doesn’t budge and no one answers when they yell. 

It’s sometime south of one am when Jenny kicks off her boots, lays back on the bed and starts making herself comfortable.

“What the hell are you doing?” Frank says from his spot on the floor, back against the door. 

Jenny doesn’t open her eyes or move when she says, “We’re not getting out of here anytime soon. Better to get some sleep so I’m fresh for whatever new hell is waiting for us on the other side of that door.”

Frank nods, “Makes sense. You grab a couple hours and I’ll take first watch.”

At that Jenny opens her eyes and sits up, “First watch of what? We can’t get out, they can’t get in. If you wanted first watch you should have slept hours ago, as is you’ll be useless.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Mills. It’s heart warming.”

Jenny rolls her eyes, “Don’t get delicate on me captain. You need a couple hours too. This bed is big enough to share and I’ve already set my watch to wake me up in two hours. Come on.”

Frank gets up. His back is stiff and his butt is numb as he tries not to limp over to the bed. “I want you to know I’m sleeping under duress Mills,” Frank says lying back and throwing an across his eyes. 

“I don’t care as long as you don’t kick. When we were kids Abby was a kicker, drove me crazy when we had to share,” Jenny says, voice almost a whisper. 

Frank snorts and says, “I make no promises, get some sleep Mills.”


End file.
